Boilers used in power generating plants employ a complex plumbing system for handling the feedwater supply to the boilers, the heat exchangers for generating steam from the feedwater, and the condensers which condense the steam and return the condensate as feedwater to be recycled through the boilers. This plumbing is especially vulnerable to scale, sludge accumulation and corrosion, all of which may reduce boiler system efficiency and capacity, raise system operating power requirements, and cause steam losses and excessive maintenance requirements. Scale on the heat exchanger surfaces acts as an insulator and prevents heat from passing through the heat exchanger walls to the water in the tubes, causing the tubes to become overheated and weakened. Additionally, if less heat is absorbed by the boiler water, then more heat will pass out through the exhaust from the boiler and be lost.